Gracias por Recordarlo
by Kia Chaud
Summary: Mark se olvida del cumpleaños de Zoey, pero ella recibe un regalo de alguien que sí se acordó. Oneshot. Traducción de la historia Thank You for Remembering de See The Llamas Run


Hola a todas aquellas personas que estén leyendo esto. Esta es una traducción de la historia original llamada Thank You For Remembering de See Them Llamas Run. Para las personas que conocen lo que hago, saben que yo sólo soy la traductora debido a que yo no tengo tanta imaginación como para que se me ocurran buenas ideas, y para las que no lo sabían pues ya lo dije n.n.

De nuevo es un fanfic ElliotxZoey/RyouxIchigo. Esta escrito en estilo ingles con "" en lugar de - y con los nombres de traducción. En inglés Ichigo esta cumpliendo 14 años. En esta historia, como la mayoría de nosotros esta acostumbrado al anime de 4kids traducido, Zoey cumple 17.

Disclaimer: Como dijo otra autora una vez (por el momento no me acuerdo quien) "Geez... ni la computadora en la que estoy escribiendo es mía, ¿qué les hace pensar que Tokio Mew Mew / Mew Mew Power podría ser mío?" pues bien, yo estoy en la misma situación. Tampoco esta historia es mía, pertenece a See Them Llamas Run (no sé que significa el nombre)... pero bueno... yo sólo soy la traductora.

Así que a continuación les presento la traducción de uno de los oneshots que más me han gustado.

Gracias Por Recordarlo

Era un hermoso día soleado. No era el tipo de día en el que un adolescente quisiera ir a trabajar; de cualquier modo, para Zoey, eso era inevitable. Además, era algo bueno tendiendo en cuenta que Mark la acompañaría en su caminata hacia el café. Era un día muy esperado, porque sucedía que ese día era el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Zoey.

Mark esperó por ella después de la escuela. Él sonrió al verla. "Buenas tardes, Zoey," la saludó. "¿Cómo ha estado tu día?"

Los dos comenzaron a caminar. "¡Genial!" mintió ella de forma entusiasmada. "Realmente no puedo esperar a ver tu duelo de kendo mañana. ¡Creo que estarás asombroso!"

"Gracias." le dijo Mark, ruborizándose ligeramente.

Zoey estuvo callada por un momento, tratando de imaginar que tipo de regalo le habría comprado Mark. _¿Tal vez me compró joyas?_ pensó _O tal vez tickets para el parque de diversiones… o tal vez… _Ella ahogo un gritito. ¡_Tal vez planeo una fiesta sorpresa! _Esta idea la hizo querer gritar de la emoción, pero de alguna manera logró contenerse.

"¿Zoey?" le dijo Mark, regresando a Zoey a la realidad.

"¿Sí?" le preguntó ella seriamente. "¿Qué sucede Mark? ¿Hay algo que quieras darme?"

Mark negó con la cabeza, un poco confundido. "No… solo me preguntaba si estabas preocupada por algo… estás un poco callada."

_¡Que dulce que se preocupe! _Pensó Zoey para sí misma. "Oh, bueno, ¡supongo que estoy un tanto distraída! ¡Jaja!" Ella sudó. "Um, así que, ¿a donde vamos…?"

Mark le dio una mirada extraña. "Uh… bueno… Yo pensé que íbamos al café…?"

El rostro de Zoey se tornó de un rojo brillante; estaba sorprendida de sus orejas de gato no le hubieran salido. "¡Cierto! Sí. Ya sabía eso."

Los dos caminaron en silencio el resto del camino hacía el café. Con la anticipación creciendo, Zoey se preguntaba exactamente lo que Mark le habría comprado. Fue hasta que llegaron dentro del ocupado café – un lugar realmente incómodo para dar un regalo – que comprendió la verdad.

Mark se había olvidado de su cumpleaños.

No lo podía creer al principio, pero era inevitablemente cierto. El chico al que ella amaba y que incluso decía que sentía lo mismo, se había olvidado del día más importante del año para Zoey.

"No te preocupes. Todo acabará dentro de unas horas."

Zoey miró el rostro sonriente de Mark. Supuso que él había notado lo triste que ella se puso de repente. "Ah, sí." le respondió forzando una sonrisa. "¡Gracias!"

"Bueno, te veré luego." le dijo él y comenzó a caminar para irse.

Zoey sintió como se ponía tensa de repente. "¡E-espera!"

Deteniéndose, el chico le dirigió una mirada confundida. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Um… yo…" Zoey suspiro, dándose cuenta de que no podía decirle. "Espero que tengas un buen día, Mark.

Fue en ese momento que Mark hizo algo inesperado — la besó en la mejilla. "Tú también."

Ella sonrió mientras él se iba, aun un poco triste de que lo hubiera olvidado, pero decidió que este tipo afecto por parte Mark lo repondría. "Pero aún así…"

"¿Vas a quedarte parada allí todo el día? Hay trabajo que hacer."

Zoey se dio la vuelta, enfadada de repente. "¡Bueno, rayos! ¡Acabo de llegar aquí, ¿sabes?!"

Elliot giro sus ojos. "No digas eso. Acabo de verte parada allí platicando con tu novio." Antes de que ella pudiera responderle, le dijo "La mesa nueve es un desastre. Límpiala." Con eso, él se fue.

El rostro de Zoey se torno de un fuerte color rojo por el enojo. Camino enfadada hacía la mesa, y había apenas comenzado a limpiarla cuando alguien _más_ la atacó.

"¡Zoey!" llamó Corina. "Se nos acabó el jabón en la cocina."

"¿Que quieres que haga sobre ello?"

"¡Consigue más! Oh, y asegúrate que de que sea esencia 'Manzana Fresca'. No dejes que tu cerebro se confunda con limón fresco.

Zoey entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente. "¡Por qué no lo consigues TU MISMA!"

Corina levantó su rostro. "Reneé y yo estamos muy ocupadas por el momento."

"¿Que te hace pensar que _yo_ tengo tiempo? ¡Acabo de llegar aquí! No soy tu _sirvienta_, Corina, tú pequeña – "

"Ahora, Zoey, no seas vulgar." dijo Corina

Otra persona interrumpió antes de que las dos siguieran discutiendo más. "No se molesten." Ambas chicas voltearon sus cabezas en sorpresa para ver que había sido Elliot quien había hablado. "Ahora ambas regresen a trabajar." les ordenó, caminando hacía afuera de la puerta.

Corina se encogió de hombros, y Zoey regresó a limpiar su mesa, claramente aún muy molesta. _¡Geez! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Primero Mark se olvidó de mi cumpleaños! Luego todos son tan crueles, y apuesto a que Elliot me hará trabajar aún más simplemente porque… hey, ¿qué es esto? _

Ella se detuvo cuando descubrió una pequeña cajita en la mesa. Estaba hecha de terciopelo rosa y parecía que contenía algún tipo de joyería. Había dos palabras escritas en ella:

_Zoey Hanson_.

"E-esa soy yo." dijo la chica silenciosamente. La abrió insegura, y dentro encontró un par de aretes de rubí con forma de corazón con pequeños diamantes en las orillas. El corazón le comenzó a latir rápidamente en su pecho. Notando un pequeño pedazo de papel, ella lo tomó y lo desdobló.

_Apuesto a que no viste esto venir. Feliz cumpleaños, baka Zoey. ¡Ahora regresa a trabajar! – Elliot_

Ahogando un grito, Zoey saltó y corrió hacia afuera. "¡Elliot!" gritó ella, "¡Elliot!!"

Para el momento en que él ya estaba al alcance de la vista de la chica, ella ya había gritado su nombre varias veces, pero aún estaba muy lejos para escucharla.

"¡Elliot!" lo llamó. "¡Elliot Grant! ¡Espera!"

Sorprendido por que alguien lo hubiera llamado por su nombre completo, Elliot se detuvo para ver a una Zoey muy sudorosa y casi sin aliento, quien lo había estado persiguiendo por casi medio kilómetro. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le preguntó, un poco sorprendido.

"Yo…" ella respiró, "necesito… decirte algo."

"¿No podías esperar a que regresará al café?"

Zoey sintió que su rostro se ponía rojo, pero decidió que no había tiempo de gritarle para cubrir su vergüenza. "Yo, um, solo quería decirte…" Ella respiró profundamente, preparándose para decir algo que jamás habría imaginado que le diría a _Elliot_. "Gra-gracias. Por recordarlo, quiero decir."

Después de mirarla por unos momentos, Elliot sonrió presuntuosamente antes de darle un golpecito en la cabeza. "Baka Zoey. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" Con eso, él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para irse; pero no antes de echar un vistazo al rostro increíblemente sonriente de Zoey. Esto hizo que él también quisiera sonreír.

--Fin

Sé que es corto, pero tenía que colocarlo como compensación por mi demora en la actualización de Treinta Besos, además de que es una linda historia, y ya que me pidieron colocar más fics de esta pareja.

Para los que no lo saben (aunque supongo que la mayoría que mira anime sí) _baka _en japonés significa "tonto".

Este no es un fic largo donde hay declaraciones de amor, ni casamientos, ni el vivieron felices para siempre, pero aún así me gusto mucho, y yo espero que también les haya gustado.

Esta historia no es mía n.n pero por favor dejen sus reviews los cuales realmente me alegran.

Así que despidiéndome les digo adiós y muchas gracias por leer esta historia!! n.n


End file.
